Todo Pasa Por Algo xxx En Pausa xxx
by Itzii
Summary: Tras la muerte de su abuela, un noviazgo que la hizo sufrir y un año despues la muerte de su padre, Bella se muda a Phoenix con su madre y se encuentra con unos ojos esmeraldas.¿Volvera Bella a sufrir o por fin puede ser feliz? Mi primer fic entren please
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes ;)**

**P.O.V. Bella**

No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar sufriendo? Creo que no hay persona más desdichada en este planeta que yo. Primero el problema en Phoenix, que no lo quiero ni recordar y gracias a esas personas me tuve que alejar de mi madre y mi hermano, después de haberme mudado para Forks con mi padre, sola, ya que convencí a mi hermano de quedarse en Phoenix para que protegiera a mamá, murió mi abuela a la que quería con toda mi alma, después de eso el idiota de Mike y ahora la muerte de mi padre y todavía falta lo peor, tengo que volver a Phoenix y ahí seguro estarán esas dos personas que tanto odio y que tanto daño me hicieron. Pero todo pasa por algo, y el lado bueno de todo esto, y el único, es que voy a volver a ver a Renee mi madre y Emmet mi hermano.

Y aquí estoy yo, Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que me digan Bella, de 16 años, en un avión rumbo a Phoenix, mi infierno personal, aunque espero que esta vez sea diferente.

El avión ya había aterrizado y yo estaba bajando. Cogí mis maletas y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban mi madre, Emmet y seguro mi padrastro, a quien detesto con toda mi alma. Los estaba buscando con la mirada en lo que sentí que me levantaban del suelo.

- Hermanita!- grito Emmet mientras me daba vueltas en el aire y yo solo reía. Cuanto lo extrañaba.

- Emmet suéltala que la vas a marear- dijo Renee y Emmet me soltó, entonces Renee me abrazó aunque con más cuidado.

- Hija que grande y hermosa estas, te extrañe mucho-

- Yo también los extrañe mamá- le dije y nos volvimos a abrazar. En eso estábamos cuando escuche la peor voz que podía escuchar.

- Wow, Isabella que bella estas- me dijo y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.- ¿No le vas a dar un abrazo a tu padrastro?- me pregunto "inocentemente"

- No tengo por que dártelo- le respondí

- Venga hermanita, que nos tenemos que contar muchas cosas, ¿verdad? - me distrajo Emmet y se lo agradezco ya que él sabe que Phil siempre me hace sacar lo peor de mi, y como no, si él hizo que mi vida estuviera llena de dolor. Tan solo recordarlo me da escalofríos.

- Claro Emm – le respondí y nos dirigimos todos al auto de Phil.

- Y dime Bells, ¿algún tipo que tengo que espantar?- me pregunto Emmet y en ese momento me acorde del idiota de Mike, aunque ya eso está en el pasado.

- Nop hermanito, puedes estar tranquilo –

- Y dime Bella, ¿cómo te fue en Forks? – me preguntó mi madre quien estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

- Bien, normal – le respondí

- Ay Belli tienes que conocer a Rose, seguro que se llevaran muy bien, al igual que con Alice, Jasper y también con Edward – me dijo Emmet, ya yo sabía quiénes eran, pues siempre que hablaba por teléfono con Emmet los mencionaba, Rosalie era su novia, Jasper el mellizo de Rose y novio de Alice, y Edward era el mellizo de Alice, todos eran mellizos excepto Emm y yo. Emmet tiene 17 años, es mayor que yo por un año, aunque por su estatura y sus músculos parece mucho mayor.

- Claro, ya los quiero conocer en persona –

Pasamos todo el camino hasta la que ahora también sería mi casa hablando de cómo me había ido en Forks y como les había ido a ellos aquí en Phoenix. También hablamos sobre el instituto y como son los estudiantes aquí.

- Ya llegamos – dijo Phil – Isabella, adentro esta James y quiere que pases a saludarlo – en ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo, no quería saber de James en toda mi vida, James es el hijo de Phil y gracias a ellos dos me fui a Forks, si con Phil aquí es malo, con James es mucho peor. James es dos años mayor que yo, aunque no más fuerte que Emmet, gracias a Dios.

Emmet vio como me tense y le dijo que hoy no, que tenía que descansar. Emmet era el único que sabía lo que me habían hecho sufrir y de que forma, Emmet era, es y siempre será mi mejor amigo y mi confidente.

- Vamos a comer y después a tu habitación para ayudarte a desempacar – me dijo Emm

- Okey, pero a lo de desempacar no tengo mucho que desempacar, tú sabes que el clima de Forks es muuuuuy diferente al de Phoenix, así que dejé casi toda mi ropa en Forks – le dije

- No te preocupes, eso pronto se solucionará – me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y yo no sé a lo que se refería, pero lo deje pasar. – Vamos – me dijo empezando a caminar con mi maleta y yo lo seguí.

Fuimos a la cocina y allí comí de lo que mi madre había cocinado. Mientras comía hablaba con mi madre de temas triviales. Cuando terminé de comer Emmet y yo subimos las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto. Mi cuarto quedaba al final del pasillo, al frente de la habitación de Emmet. Al entrar vi que estaba exactamente como lo dejé, las paredes verdes, mi cama en el centro, mi escritorio al frente de la cama y el armario al lado derecho. También había una ventana al lado izquierdo de mi cama que daba al patio trasero de la casa.

- Y ¿Qué tal? Te sigue gustando, ¿verdad? – Me pregunto Emmet.

- Claro que me sigue gustando, es perfecta –

- Y dime ahora que estamos solos, ¿Qué ha pasado?, y no me digas que nada porque te conozco – era verdad, él me conocía demasiado bien y yo que no se mentir, me descubriría más rápido.

- Es que he sufrido mucho Emm, primero Phil y James, – cuando los mencioné Emm hizo una mueca – después la muerte de la abuela, el idiota de Mike – iba a seguir cuando él me interrumpió

- El idiota de quien! – grito Emmet

- Emmet no grites – le dije

- Okey, perdón, pero dime quien es ese –

- Pues Mike es un idiota que me enamoro por que hizo una apuesta, que se trataba de "enamorar a la chica nueva", eso duro dos años, ya que al principio yo no le creí pero después el muy, muy idiota me dijo que todo fue una apuesta y solo me uso para pasar el rato – cuando terminé vi que tenia los puños cerrados y hable para calmarlo. – Pero ya eso paso y estoy bien, no te preocupes –

- Esta bien, y ya lo otro no me lo tienes que decir, hubiera deseado estar allí cuando enterraron a papá – al recordar eso una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla y Emmet la limpió. – Lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar, me hubiera gustado estar allí acompañándote, pero sabes que no me gusta dejar sola a mamá por más de un día con esos dos.

- No te preocupes ya todo paso, y sabes que tampoco me gusta que dejes sola a mamá con ellos -.

- Ya basta de sufrimiento, ve a ducharte y a cambiarte para acomodar tus cosas para que puedas descansar, mañana vamos a ir a casa de Alice y Edward, que nos invitaron para conocerte, allí también estarán Rose y Jasper, así que ve a bañarte – dicho esto abrí mi maleta, cogí mis cosas de aseo personal y mi pijama, ya que eran las 7:00 p.m. y me dirigí al baño.

Ya bañada y vestida fui a ayudar a Emmet a acomodar mis cosas, pero cuando llegué ya Emmet había acomodado todo y me esperaba sentado en mi cama viendo una foto donde estábamos nuestro padre Charlie y yo. Me acerque y vi que estaba llorando, entonces fui y lo abracé.

- No te preocupes se que este donde este, está cuidando de nosotros, junto a la abuela Marie – le dije

- Lo sé princesa, ahora descansa – dijo esto, me besó la frente y se fue.

Cuando Emmet se fue cogí la foto que tenia y la puse en mi escritorio y después me dirigí a la cama. Tenía mucha suerte de tener un hermano así, aunque algunas veces fuera muy sobreprotector lo quería muchísimo. Y con este pensamiento caí en un profundo sueño.

**Hola! Gracias a todas las personas que entraron aqui por darme esta oportunidad, es mi primer fic e ire mejorando poco a poco, asi que no sean duros con migo siiii? Espero que dejen su review para saber como voy siii? y gracias de nuevo por esta oportunidad que me dan!**

**Besos, att:**

**Itzi Cullen =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes ;)**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Unos rayos de sol que se pasaban por la ventana me despertaron. Me levante, cogí mi ropa interior y me fui al baño. Me duche, me puse la ropa interior, me lave los dientes. Tenía la suerte de tener mi propio baño. Salí del baño y me vestí con mis jeans azules y una blusa verde con escote en u, el pelo me lo deje suelto. Estaba por salir de mi habitación cuando entro el ser más despreciable del planeta, James.

- Vaya hermanita, que mucho has cambiado en estos tres años – me dijo mientras se acercaba.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – le dije pero siguió acercándose, y mientras más se acercaba mas yo me alejaba.

- ¿Así recibes a tu hermanastro que tanto te quiere? –

- Te recibo como te mereces – yo seguía alejándome pero el cada vez se acercaba más. Llegue hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y en ese momento apareció Emmett en la habitación.

- James, sal de aquí ahora si no quieres que te rompa la cara – le advirtió Emmett muy serio, tanto que daba miedo verlo así.

- Me voy, pero no te escaparas tan fácilmente – dijo esto dirigiéndose a mí y mirándome fijamente, esa mirada me dio miedo, no, miedo no, terror.

- ¡Avanza y lárgate! – casi grito Emmett y James salió de la habitación, no sin antes mirarme de la misma forma en que lo había hecho.

- Ven, vamos a desayunar que ya mamá nos está esperando – me dijo Emmett.

- Claro Emm, vamos – bajamos hasta la cocina donde nos esperaba mamá con el desayuno, como había dicho Emmett.

- Buenos días chicos – nos saludó mamá.

- Buenos días ma' - le respondió Emmett

- Buenos días mami – le respondí yo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Van a salir hoy? – nos pregunto mamá

- Si, vamos a ir a casa de Alice y Edward – le informó Emmett mientras Renée nos servía el desayuno.

- Mmmm Okey, y ¿a qué hora van? –

- A las 11:00 –

- ¿Mamá? – la llame

- ¿Que paso Bella? –

- No es que me interese ni nada, pero ¿dónde está Phil y James? – le pregunte ya que cuando bajamos no los vi a ninguno

- Se fueron a trabajar – me respondió.

- ¿James trabaja? – le pregunte ya que lo veía raro, aunque por mi mejor, así no lo tengo que ver todo el día aquí en la casa.

- Si –

- Mmmm, está bien, por mi mejor –

- Yo tengo que salir y no vuelvo como hasta las 3:00 o más tarde, se portan bien y no causen problemas –

- Okey ma', adiós – le respondimos al unísono Emmett y yo

- Adiós – dicho esto se fue

Cuando terminamos de comer lavamos los platos y nos dirigimos al jeep de Emmett para ir a la casa de Alice y Edward. Estuvimos todo el trayecto en un silencio cómodo disfrutando de la música. Emmett estacionó el jeep en una casa, no, corrección, en una mansión, que es el termino más exacto, muy hermosa, con un inmenso jardín lleno de flores de todos colores y estilos.

- Wow – fue lo único que pude decir

- Sorprendente ¿verdad? – dijo Emm y yo asentí – Si te gusta por fuera, por dentro te gustara mucho mas – aseguró Emmett

- Eso no lo dudo – dije y cuando vi venia una chica bajita, con pelo negro corto y con las puntas apuntando a diferentes direcciones, ojos color miel, bien vestida y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al lado de esta venia un chico alto, musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett, con pelo rubio y ojos azules, ellos dos deberían ser Alice y Jasper, ya que estaban cogidos de manos. Atrás de ellos venia una chica alta, rubia, de ojos azules y muy bonita, tanto que le bajaba el autoestima a cualquier chica que se le ponga al lado, y venia muy sonriente y mirando a Emmett como boba y mi hermano no estaba mucho mejor, así que supuse que esa sería Rosalie.

- ¡Bella! – gritó la que supuse que sería Alice que ya estaba al frente mío y me abrazó, algo que no esperaba y como efecto me desbalanceé, pero también le devolví el abrazó, ya que Emmett me hablaba tanto de ellos que sentía que ya los conocía. – Que bueno que ya estés aquí, Emmett no ha parado de hablar de ti –.

- Alice, ¿verdad? – me aseguré, no vaya a ser que meta la pata como en tantas veces me ha pasado.

- Sip, muchísimo gusto, veras que seremos grandes amigas – me contestó ella

- Mucho gusto también y Emmett también me ha hablado mucho de ustedes –

- Hermanita, te quiero presentar a mi hermosa novia Rose – me dijo Emm

- Hola, me alegra mucho conocerte por fin en persona, Bella – me dijo muy amablemente Rose y me abrazó. Definitiva y afortunadamente ella no es como las demás rubias huecas y oxigenadas que conozco.

- A mí también me alegra mucho conocerte Rosalie –

- Dime Rose, por favor –

- Okey, Rose –

- Hola, yo soy Jasper, mucho gusto – se presento ahora Jasper

- Igual – le respondí.

- Oigan chicos, ¿y Edward? – pregunto Emmett.

- Dijo que salía ahora, ah y hablando del rey de Roma… - dejo la frase inconclusa para después dirigir su mirada al porche de la casa. Cuando mire en la dirección en la que miraba Alice vi a un dios griego. Piel extremadamente pali, pero sin ningún defecto, cabello de un extraño color cobrizo y desordenado que lo hacía ver más perfecto, mas musculoso que Jasper pero menos que Emmett e igual de alto que Jasper. Pero lo más que me llamo la atención fueron esos profundos ojos color esmeraldas. Nuestros ojos se conectaron y un leve sonrojo apareció por mis mejillas, pero ¿Por qué?, ni yo lo sé.

- Hola, tú debes ser Bella, mucho gusto – me dijo mientras estiraba la mano en forma de saludo. Rápidamente estire mi mano también y cuando hicieron contacto miles de corrientes eléctricas se expandieron por todo mi cuerpo.

- Si, y tu Edward, mucho gusto también – le respondí y nuestros ojos se volvieron a conectar.

- Bueno pues vamos a entrar, ¿o se piensan quedar ahí todo el día? – pregunto Alice con sarcasmo. Tras esto todos entramos a la casa.

Emmett tenía razón, si por fuera la casa era sorprendente por dentro era mucho mejor, digno de una diseñadora de interiores, como lo era Esme, la madre de los mellizos Cullen's, que según lo que me había dicho Emmett decoraba muy bien, pero se había quedado corto.

Esme y Carlisle, esposo de Esme y padre de los mellizos Cullen's, nos esperaban en la sala de estar. Por lo que me dijo Emmett, Carlisle es un muy buen doctor y trabaja en un hospital aquí en Phoenix.

- Hola Bella, que bueno que ya estás aquí, Emmett nos ha contado mucho de ti – me dijo Esme y me abrazo.

- Hola Bella, es un gusto conocerte – me dijo ahora Carlisle.

- Igualmente – les respondí con una sonrisa.

- Esme, tu casa es muy bonita – le dije.

- Gracias, cielo- me respondió.

- Bueno, Bella, Rose y yo nos vamos a mi cuarto – dijo Alice y enseguida me arrastro, prácticamente, a su cuarto.

**Si hay alguien que lee este fic, Hola! Y gracias por esta oportunidad, voy a ir mejorando con cada cap. Y dejen reviews por favoooooor, así sea para que me digan si voy bien, si elimino el fic o para alguna sugerencia siiiii? Voy a subir hasta el tercer cap. y si veo que no hay reviews pues elimino la historia**

**Besos, att: **

**Itzi Cullen =D **


End file.
